I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for removing a film of oil from the surface of a body of water.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,291 and 4,014,795, which both describe systems for removing a film of oil floating on the surface of a body of water by means of elongated sweeper booms that sweep the oil film towards a skimmer located at one end of the sweeper apparatus. The latter patent furthermore describes a dual screen sweeper boom having vanes located beneath and between the screens of the boom for diverting oncoming surface water towards the skimmer.
The present invention is an improvement over such prior art systems that is intended to more effectively direct the oil film towards the skimmer.